Seriously, It Serious!
by Porotorochi
Summary: Malam kelulusan, Ekoda High School akan mengadakan camping... "Jika pemikiranmu seperti itu…" ujar Kaito serius. "Kita lihat saja nanti," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Maksudnya? Ada pula sesuatu yang membuat Aoko jijik namun menggelitik. Aneh? Sangat.


Seriously, It Serious?

**03.23 p.m**

"Malam kelulusan nanti, kelas kita akan mengadakan camping." kata seorang gadis dengan rambut yang panjangnya sudah melewati pundak. Tiba-tiba beberapa tetes air mendarat di punggung tangannya. "Kuroba! Kau ini apa-apaan?" sahut gadis tersebut sambil bangkit dan berderap menuju wastafel. Kuroba, tepatnya Kaito Kuroba yang akrab dipanggil Kid itu baru saja menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis yang tadi terkena semburannya duduk kembali. "Maaf Aoko," ujar Kaito sambil melihat kedua tangan gadis bernama Aoko itu memegang beberapa helai tisu. Aoko Nakamori namanya. "Cih," dengus Aoko sambil merogoh tas, mencari sesuatu didalamnya. "Camping? Hanya kelas kita saja?" tanya Kaito. Aoko menemukan benda yang dicari, sebuah tisu basah. Ia mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah lalu menatap Kaito, "Ya, benar." jawabnya singkat. "Kenapa hanya kelas kita saja?"

"Karena suara terbanyak untuk camping dari kelas kita."

"Itu kah alasannya? Hanya itu? Lalu ada apa lagi selain camping?"

"Pergi ke pantai,"

"PANTAI? Kenapa kelas kita tidak ke pantai…"

"…."

"Kenapa teman-teman lebih memilih ke hutan gelap seperti itu,"

"…."

"Kenap—"

"DIAM KAU KUROBA!" seru Aoko jengkel sambil memijit keningnya yang berdenyut. Kaito segera menutup mulutnya, jika perlu ia tidak akan membuka mulutnya di depan Aoko lagi. Aoko, gadis itu memang terkenal kasar dan galak. Apalagi jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak disukainya. Namun di balik sifatnya itu, ia termasuk orang yang setia, terhadap seseorang yang sudah lama bersarang di hatinya. Dulu hatinya memang membusuk dalam perasaan yang terlalu dalam pada seseorang. Setiap hari ia memikirkan orang yang belum tentu akan muncul di hadapannya lagi. Setiap saat hingga ia bertemu trouble maker di depannya ini, gadis itu mulai melupakan perasaannya dan sibuk membenarkan kelakuan serta sifat aneh Kaito. Berlaku seperti itu bukan berarti ia memberikan celah pada Kaito untuk diam di hatinya. Atau… Entahlah. Beberapa minggu lalu ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kaito. Sudah dari kelas 10 ia berurusan dengan lelaki itu, hingga sekarang… tahun ke-3 nya bersama Kaito. Kenapa lelaki itu lagi?

Tanpa sadar, Kaito sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aoko. "Hei.." gumam Kaito yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangan. Aoko belum saja sadar. Lalu Kaito memukul kening gadis itu pelan, "Jangan melamun!" tegurnya. Aoko terkesiap dan segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kaito menatap lurus gadis didepannya, "Kau melamun, bukan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan ekspresi datar, sorot matanya tajam dan nada bicaranya bisa membuat gadis manapun pingsan di tempat. Tanpa sadar detak jantung Aoko menjadi 2 kali bahkan 3 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Melihat Kaito yang konyol dan pembuat masalah lebih baik daripada melihat Kaito yang seserius tadi. Tapi kenapa? Kejadian seperti itu selalu muncul dari… Beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pertanyaan 'Tapi kenapa?' itu bahkan muncul di waktu yang sama. Hingga saat ini Aoko belum dapat jawabannya.

"Hei…" sahut Kaito sambil memiringkan kepala. Kali ini Aoko cepat sadar dan segera menatap Kaito. Sial sekali, saat melihat lelaki itu dengan ekspresi serius semakin membuatnya gila. "WAAA!" serunya lalu menidurkan kepala di meja. Kaito membelalakan mata, ia segera melihat sekitar dan untungnya café ini ramai, jadi kemungkinan kecil orang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan cepat, ia menaruh sejumlah uang tanpa tau berapa bill-nya di meja lalu menarik lengan Aoko dan membawakan tasnya. Mereka tidak bisa lama-lama di café tersebut dengan kondisi Aoko yang semakin aneh.

Sudah beberapa meter lebih jauh dari café tersebut, Kaito melepaskan cengkraman di lengan Aoko lalu menyodorkan tas gadis itu. Aoko menatap Kaito dengan tatapan berterimakasih lalu menerima tasnya. Mereka kembali berjalan. "Kau kenapa? Sudah gila? Atau tidak tahu malu?" tanya Kaito. Tentu saja, nada dan ekspresinya konyol seperti biasa. "Itu gara-gara kau, Kuroba! Andai saja kau tidak bersikap seserius tadi mungkin jantungku akan berdetak normal!" jawab Aoko berapi-api yang tidak sadar akan perubahan ekspresi Kaito. Ya… Lelaki itu sangat tidak percaya dengan jawaban Aoko. "Andai saja aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini aku tidak akan seperti tadi! Andai saja aku tidak suka dengamu, aku ti—" ya Tuhan, ini sudah terlambat. Seakan hati dan mulutnya berkolaborasi hingga otaknya tidak berfungsi. Beberapa detik mereka mencerna semua kejadian itu hingga Kaito membuka mulutnya, "Aoko?" tanya nya sambil memiringkan kepala. Aoko segera memalingkan wajah karena pipinya terasa panas. "S-soal tadi…" gumam Aoko yang masih belum berani menatap Kaito. "Lupakan! Aku pulang duluan!" lanjutnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kaito. Lelaki itu hanya menatap Aoko yang semakin jauh dengan ekspresi datar. Setelah bayangan gadis itu hilang dari pandangan, ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana Aoko… menjelaskan atau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kaito Kuroba, lelaki cerdas namun nakal.

_Ekoda High School, 3 tahun yang lalu_

"Kaito! Bisakah kamu diam?" bentak seseorang di depan kelas dengan sifat dingin, Subaru Okiya. "Tentu," jawab Kaito lalu menatap ke luar kelas. 15 menit berlalu sejak Subaru sensei membentaknya, kini Subaru sudah ada di samping mejanya. "Keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang," perintahnya dengan nada rendah. Mau tidak mau, Kaito keluar dari kelas Subaru untuk pertama kalinya. Alasannya? Tentu sudah jelas, Kaito tidak perlu pelajaran bahasa semester awal. Ia sudah terlanjur menguasainya semenjak kelas 2 di sekolah menengah. Kaito menghela nafas sambil bersandar di tembok.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak lama, seorang gadis dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal di tangannya berjalan di lorong yang sama dengan kelas Kaito. Gadis itu, Aoko. Beberapa langkah dekat kelas 1-A, Aoko menaruh tumpukan buku-bukunya di lantai lalu melemaskan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Ia menarik nafas lalu kembali mengangkat buku-buku tebal itu. "Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan," ujar Kaito lalu menghampiri Aoko. Gadis itu menatap dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lelaki di depannya. Rambutnya berantakan, kemeja sekolahnya terlihat keluar dari bagian bawah cardigan sekolah, dan dasinya longgar. "Tidak perlu! Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku," seru Aoko dan segera pergi. Kaito menggeleng-geleng, bisa-bisanya ada gadis sejutek itu di sekolah ini. Karena bosan, Kaito akhirnya mengikuti kemana Aoko pergi.

Mereka sampai di perpustakaan, Aoko segera menuju ke rak biografi tokoh-tokoh dunia. "Psstt…," bisik Kaito dari belakang. Itu membuat Aoko berteriak—di perpustakaan. Gadis itu segera menutup mulut lalu memegang pundak Kaito sambil membungkuk, otomatis Kaito pun membungkuk. Kaito terkekeh, "Tenang saja, pengawas perpustakaan sudah tua, ia tidak mungkin berderap kemari," kata lelaki itu kalem sambil menegakan badannya. Terlambat, petugas perpustakaan terlanjur berdiri di rak tempat Aoko dan Kaito berada. Dengan satu gerakan petugas perpustakaan, Kaito dan Aoko sudah ada di luar perpustakaan sekarang. Ini buruk, sekali ada murid yang membuat ulah di perpustakaan, mereka tidak boleh masuk jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung dan harus menunggu. Kenapa bisa? Karena petugas perpustakaan selalu membuat 'live report'.

Aoko duduk sambil bersandar, "Kau tidak pernah ke perpustakaan ya?" tanyanya tidak habis pikir. "Ya… Begitulah," jawab Kaito yang berdiri di samping Aoko sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. "Gara-gara kau, aku harus merelakan jam belajarku sekarang. Menunggu hingga jam pelajaran selanjutnya," tambah Aoko lalu menundukan kepalanya. Kaito terkekeh, "Kau tidak menikmati hidup. Ingat, hidup itu hanya sekali!" kata lelaki itu lalu tergelak. "Cih! Itu kau saja yang pemalas!" sangkal Aoko jengkel. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Dari kelas mana?" tanya Kaito. "Aoko, 1-B," jawab Aoko singkat. "Oooh," gumam Kaito. Beberapa detik berlalu, "HEH? Kau tidak bertanya siapa namaku? Atau minimal dari kelas mana?" tanya Kaito tidak terima lalu duduk di samping Aoko. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir sambil melihat ke arah Kaito. "Namamu Kaito, dari kelas 1-A. Ada yang salah?"

"Wow! Tanpa bertanya pun kau sudah tahu aku. Memangnya aku seterkenal itu ya?"

Aoko menghembuskan nafas lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Kau terkenal. Memang kau tidak tahu?"

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Aku terkenal? Benarkah? Yah itu wajar, bermodal kepintaran dan ketampananku ini,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Apanya?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Kau terkenal sebagai pembuat masalah," jawab Aoko sambil beranjak dan meninggalkan Kaito sendiri.

Dan saat itu lah kali pertama mereka bertemu, kali pertama mereka kenal.

Sudah sebulan berlalu ketika kalimat yang tidak terduga itu terucap begitu saja dari mulu Aoko. Selama sebulan itu Aoko berusaha menjauh dari Kaito agar kejadian seperti waktu itu tidak terulang. Ia tidak ingin mengusik Kaito dan mengganggu lelaki itu. 3 tahun cukup untuk membuat Kaito berbuat baik, bukan?

Walaupun besok camping, Aoko masih sibuk di sekolah untuk mengecek kesiapan perlengkapan untuk besok. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, ia sudah menyelesaikan 50% pekerjaannya. "Fuuuh," desah Aoko lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "Um… Aoko-chan, aku pulang duluan boleh? Tugasku sudah selesai, hasilnya ada di meja guru." Seru Akako dari ambang pintu. Aoko yang sedang duduk di bangkunya menoleh lalu mengangguk. Tidak sampai 3 detik, Akako sudah hilang dari pandangan.

10 menit berlalu, Aoko melirik jam dinding lalu merentangkan tangan-tangannya yang pegal. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong kelasnya, semakin jelas artinya semakin dekat. Tak lama pintu kelas terbuka dan Kaito masuk seenaknya. "Hai!" sapa lelaki itu girang. Aoko hanya menatap Kaito malas lalu kembali pada berlembar-lembar tugas di mejanya. Setelah ia selesai membaca dan memastikan jadwal esok hari berjalan lancar, ia boleh pulang. "Sombongnya," gumam Kaito lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil. Aoko mendengus, "Mau apa?" tanyanya galak. "Me-ne-ma-ni," jawab Kaito lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tidak perlu!" sahut Aoko yang darahnya hampir sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Anggaplah ini sebagai perlakuan anehku terakhir kali," kata Kaito memohon. Aneh. Kenapa Aoko tidak ingin lelaki aneh di hadapannya ini pergi? Atau tepatnya… Berpisah. "Terserah," jawab Aoko. Kaito bersorak sambil merampas kertas-kertas di hadapannya dengan semangat lalu membaca. Aoko yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. "Aku tahu kau sedang tersenyum, Aoko." Gumam Kaito yang masih fokus pada kertas ditangannya. "Eh…?" gumam Aoko seraya pipinya memerah. Kaito terkekeh lalu menatap Aoko, "Benar kan. Mukamu sampai merah begitu," katanya. Aoko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya membenarkan kalimat Kaito dalam hati.

"Fuuuh," kata Kaito lega sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Yeay! Arigatou~!" seru Aoko semangat lalu menaruh kertas-kertas itu di meja guru. "Aku bisa bekerja lebih baik darimu, bukan?"

Aoko mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Cih,"

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku," gumam Kaito lalu tergelak. "Bahkan kau juga masih belum bisa jujur atas perasaanmu sendiri," tambahnya.

Aoko segera memukul lengan Kaito dengan keras dan membuat lelaki itu kesakitan. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh!" katanya tidak terima. "Aku hanya bicara fakta," ujar Kaito lalu mereka berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah. Besok dan lusa akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

**06.15 a.m**

"Ohayou, Aoko-chan~!" sapa Akako yang sudah siap dengan 1 ransel besar dipunggungnya. "Ohayou, Akako~" balas Aoko sambil memasang senyum terindahnya hari ini. Hari ini sampai besok harus menjadi hari-hari berkesan baginya. Mereka masuk bis, sudah waktunya berangkat. "Um… Aoko-chan, coba lihat sini." Kata Akako yang duduk disamping Aoko, mereka duduk bersama. "Hmm?"

Akako mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Kau berkantung mata, Aoko-chan!"

"He?"

"Bagaimana ini…"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula itu tidak penting," ucap Aoko sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Penting lho, nanti mukamu jelek," tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar milik seorang lelaki—yang selama ini entah bagaimana—selalu ada di dekat Aoko. "HE?" teriak Aoko kaget sambil memutar kepala ke belakang dan mendapati Kaito sedang memeluk kursi Aoko serta menumpukan dagunya disana. "Benar kan, Akako?" tanya Kaito lagi lalu menatap Akako yang bibirnya bergetar menahan tawa. Akako mengangguk tegas. "Tuh kan." Aoko menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau…" katanya jengkel. "Jangan salahkan aku jika perbincangan kalian terdengar," ucap Kaito lagi sambil mengedikan bahu merasa tidak bersalah. "Nih!" seru Aoko sambil menyodorkan headphone miliknya. "Pakai itu! Tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang!" lanjutnya. "Aku juga bawa, mau lihat? Warnanya lebih bagus daripada punyamu,"

Aoko menghela nafas, "Tidak, terimakasih." Dan bis pun berangkat, mereka siap untuk 2 hari 1 malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Sudah tiga perempat perjalanan, bis mulai sunyi. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. "Oh astaga! Dasar monyet!" geram Aoko sambil melihat layar ponsel touchscreen miliknya. "Temple Run…" gumam Akako yang daritadi kalem membaca novel. "Apa… Monyet?" tiba-tiba suara itu—lagi. "Kau monyet!" seru Aoko geram sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku hoodie. "Kau monyet? Ya, Aoko memang mirip dengan monyet." Aoko menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali lalu melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Melihat pemandangan hijau lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehan Kaito yang senang sekali mencampuri pembicaraan orang lain. Tunggu… Hijau? Pohon-pohon? Mereka sudah memasuki kawasan camping. Aoko tersenyum lebar lalu membalikan badan melihat Kaito yang daritadi melihat keluar jendela juga. "Hai…" sapa Aoko dengan senyum terindahnya menit itu. "Ha?" tanya Kaito tidak mengerti. "Kita sudah sampai, artinya kau dan aku tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa jam kan? Setidaknya hingga matahari terbenam. Iya kan?" tanya Aoko semangat. "Mm-hmm…"

"YEAY! Aku bebas!"

"Jika pemikiranmu seperti itu…" ujar Kaito serius. "Kita lihat saja nanti," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Bis berhenti, Kaito jalan duluan, melewati kursi Akako dan Aoko. Aoko sekilas melihat lelaki itu, tiba-tiba Kaito yang hanya mengaitkan ranselnya di 1 lengan saja menoleh ke arah Aoko lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan berlalu. Aoko melongo parah karena kelakuan Kaito tadi. "Brrr…" gumamnya sambil memegang perut, menggelitik. Atau lebih tepatnya… Menjijikan dan menggelitik. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Akako yang sedang memasukan novel ke tas selempangnya—tas ransel disimpan di bagasi. "T-tidak, ayo keluar," jawab Aoko dengan bayangan wajah Kaito tadi. Kedipannya itu… Membuat Aoko ingin muntah. Terlalu menjijikan namun menggelitik. Aneh? Sangat.

_To Be Continued… _

P.S: Ini pertama kali bikin ff berlanjut =_=


End file.
